fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Loretta Nall
Background * Loretta Nall Libertarian running for Governor in Alabama in 2006. Insights * She needed assistance to overcome one of the most egregious ballot access barriers in the country. * She’s became active in politics because the police used a pro-marijuana legalization letter-to-the-editor as probable cause for a search warrant for her property. Since then, she’s been one of the world’s loudest advocates for ending the War on Drugs. * She is being invited to the same public forums as her Republican and Democratic opposition by organizations -- like the Black Mayors' Conference, VFW and PTA. * Co-host of a local talk radio program, written for http://LewRockwell.com, and has a significant Internet presence and fan base. She’s known statewide for her roles in prison reform (the latest bill will likely be passed) and leads the effort to pass a medical marijuana law in Alabama – a measure which enjoys 76% popular support in the state. In addition to serving as president of the USMJ Party, Nall has also served as the Drug Policy Advisor for two presidential campaigns. Nall's running against: Roy “Ten Commandments” Moore, “Billion Dollar” Bob Riley, Don “Indicted” Siegelman, and Lucy “Duck the Issues” Baxley. Democratic Lt. Governor Baxley is under fire in the state media for not running on any issues. Her opponent in the primary is former governor Don Siegelman, who is currently facing trial on corruption charges. The disrobed former Alabama Supreme Court Justice Roy Moore isn’t polling well or raising much money and doesn’t seem to have an organized campaign. Moore is running against Republican incumbent Governor Bob Riley, the man who attempted the largest tax increase in state history – a measure Libertarians led in defeating by a 2-to-1 margin. Riley may also have Abramoff problems, as well. No matter how the primary results end up, Nall is looking pretty good in this race. If Riley wins the GOP nomination (which is what the polling data currently indicates), Nall will be the only candidate who can claim to be an economic conservative – and Alabamians just proved in the polling place that two-thirds of them are fiscally conservative. If Judge Moore happens to win the primary, it won’t be too tough to run against someone who has stated that he’d execute people for being gay. On the Democratic side of the aisle, Siegelman and Baxley are currently running neck and neck, but Siegelman has a trial scheduled before the primary election. Baxley has raised more money, but her support base is weak, at best. Both Siegelman and Baxley try to appear ultra-conservative on issues like gay marriage, immigration, the War in Iraq, homeland security, drug policy and prison reform – all issues where Nall out-liberals the liberals. The progressives love Nall, and she’s the one being covered on liberal mega-sites like DailyKos.com. While Alabama may have a reputation for being ultra-conservative, keep in mind that Birmingham is the 19th most liberal city in America. As an example, a majority of Alabamians are now opposed to the War in Iraq. Nall’s personal financial setback is compounded by Alabama’s draconian ballot access laws. According to Richard Winger, Nall has already collected more signatures than any LP candidate since 2004. However, we need to collect around 50,000 more signatures to ensure she gets on the ballot. As these signatures have to be turned in to the Secretary of State by June 6, we need your help today so we can fund enough professional petition gatherers on the ground to get this vital task completed by the deadline. Loretta Nall is a colorful candidate with strong independent and populist appeal. Colorful gubernatorial candidates with such appeal can actually win in Alabama – just ask George Wallace. She’s positioned well to earn votes from both fiscal conservatives and social liberals. She does need your help to get on the ballot and needs it quickly. If she gets on the ballot, this could turn into a real horse race. If not, the media will start ignoring her and her! race may turn into just another libertarian political statement. She needs your financial help to get on the ballot, and needs it fast. Your one-time financial contribution can make a lot of difference, but the clock is ticking away. Please make your donation today so we can ensure that Loretta gets on the ballot. Links * Nall for Governor campaign site * USMJ Party blog Nall Nall